Seeker of Truth, Holder of Ideals
by DawnDayrider
Summary: Leia Naberrie has been sent on her first solo mission as a Reshkari Knight. Her mission is to stop a war between Team Plasma and the Pokemon League. Though she has a personal mission as well. To find her missing father and the brother she never got to meet. All the while an ancient prophecy hangs over her head.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This my Black Nuzlock. This is a sequel to my past Nuzlocks so read at least Yellow Nuzlock and Road to the Election. Ahsoka's Journey may also be helpful, but as I'm still working on the story I can't say how important that one will be. **

**Rules: Catch only the first thing I find in each area. Fainted Pokémon are considered dead and must be released. Must nickname Pokémon. Naming theme will be Fire Emblem Characters. Will be using dupes clause, Pinwheel Clause, shiny clause and gift clause. Fossil are counted where they are resurrected and eggs where they hatch. **

There will come a Holder of Ideals. He will separate people and Pokémon. In doing so He shall end all wars. He shall rule this world and create the Ideal world.

There will come The Seeker of Truth. She shall encourage people and Pokémon to be closer than ever. In doing so she shall keep the world free. She shall serve the world and build a world of Truth.

On the Wings of the Black Dragon he comes. On the Wings of the White Dragon she comes. Battle they must, for only one winner there can be. An Ideal World, or a World of Truth. A world of Black, or a World of White. A World a Darkness, or a World of Light. Thus says the Lord.


	2. Chapter one

"What's keeping Bianca?" Leia's friend Cheren asked.

"I'm here!" Bianca called as she ran up the stairs.

"Since we are all finally here Lets open the box Prof. Juniper gave us." Leia said. She opened the box and found three Poké Balls. She had been thinking about her choice for some time now and chose Tepig. She named him Ike.

"I want Snivy!" Bianca said.

"I'll take Oshawatt." Cheren said.

"We should have a Pokémon battle!" Bianca said.

"What's the point of that?" Cheren asked. "Leia's going to win since Prof. Juniper and her mother have been training her since was a baby."

"Are you scared?" Leia joked. "You'll never become strong if you never challenge foes stronger then you."

"Fine." Cheren said. He sent out Oshawott. Leia sent out Ike.

"Oshawatt Tackle!"

"Ike jump out of the way then use Tackle!" Ike did as instructed and Oshawott into a bookcase.

"I knew I'd lose, but this feeling. I'm finally a trainer." Cheren said.

"My turn!" Bianca said. "Snivy Tackle!"

"Ike take the hit and use Tackle!" Ike did so and knocked Snivy into a plant.

"I won." Leia said. She took a look around her room. "Umm…."

"Your mom might not be happy about this." Cheren said.

"What is going on up here?" Padme Naberrie called. She walked up the stairs and sighed. "Leia…"

"Mother I'm sorry." Leia said.

"It's fine. I'll clean it up. You go to Master Juniper and get you first solo mission." Mrs. Naberrie said.

"Thank you." Leia and her friends ran out the door.

"I need to stop at home first." Bianca said. Leia followed her.

"Daddy! I got a Pokemon! I'm going to help Leia in the war and-"

"WHAT?! You! Fight in the war?!" Bianca's father said.

"I'm sixteen. I'm old enough to fight." Bianca said.

"I don't care!" Her father said.

Bianca sighed. "Let's just go to the lab."

At the ab the meet with Prof. Juniper.

"Hello." The Professor said. "I am sure you know why I gave you Pokémon."

"It is so we can fight in the war between the Pokémon League and Team Plasma." Leia said.

"Correct. Leia you may have been a Reshkari Knight for a while now, but this will be your first mission without me. As such I gave Bianca and Cheren Pokémon so they can help you."

"The war has been heating up. Soon the entire region will be engulfed in it." Cheren said.

"Yes." Prof. Juniper said. "Because the top members of Team Plasma are Aura users the Elite Four and Gym Leaders have become hostile to the Reshkari. And because the Reshkari do not condone the actions of Team Plasma, they are also hostile to us."

"So which side do we chose?" Bianca asked.

"Neither." Leia said. "We are our own side. However, should we prove ourselves to the League, the Gym Leaders may join us."

"I see!" Bianca said.

"Good! Now here is a Poké Dex and some Poké Balls." Master Juniper gave them each a Poke Dex and some Poke Balls. "Meet me in Accumula Town alright?"

On their way out they ran into Leia's mother.

"Leia. Are you sure about this?" Padme asked. "You have only two more years until you can run for city council."

"I'm sure mother." Leia said. "I am a Reshkari, just like father. I will follow in his footsteps and bring peace to Unova."

Padme smiled. "You are your father's daughter. If he was here he'd be so proud of you. Now go and have an adventure. Maybe you'll find clues as to what happened to him."

"I will. I know this isn't what you wanted for me, but…" Padme put her hand on her daughter. Leia smiled and left for Route One. On Route One Leia caught a Lilipup and named her Catherine. After a little training she caught to the other in Accumula Town.

"Knight Naberrie ad Bianca." Master Juniper said. "Behind me is a building Leia is quite familiar with. The Pokémon Center. They heal your Pokémon and sell items."

"Oh!" Bianca went in. Leia followed her. After her Pokémon were healed and her bag stocked she went outside.

"What?" Leia said. There was a crowd.

"Leia come here." Cheren said. "It's Team Plasma."

A man with green hair, obviously dyed, and a strange clock began to talk. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. I wish to talk to you about Pokémon Liberation. For far too long Pokémon have been used as tools of war. Members of the various Pokémon Leagues say that Pokémon are their friends, and yet many have forced them to fight to the death for their beliefs. I say it is time to put an end to all this suffering. But how, you may ask." He walked back and forth.

"By liberating Pokémon. Without them people will lose the means to wage wars. Order will be brought to this world. Even now the Unova division of the Pokémon League wages war against us, Team Plasma, simply because we refuse to see things their way. I shall leave you with that thought. I trust you will all make the right decision."

Ghetsis was escorted away by some Team Plasma Grunts.

"Your Pokémon. Just now it said…" A young man said.

Leia looked at him. "What about it? You can understand it?"

"Yes. I have a strong understanding of Pokémon. My name is N."

"I'm Leia and this is my friend Cheren." Leia looked at N. "Are perhaps an Aura user?"

"I am. You seem to be one too. I wish to better hear your Pokémon. They say a battle is the best way of doing that, but I'm not so sure. Pokémon shouldn't be forced to do that."

"Pup pup!" Catherine said.

"Looks like Catherine wants to battle you." Leia said.

"But why?" N questioned. "Very well. I will battle you." N sent out a Purrloin. Catherine used Tackle and knock the Purrloin over. She bark. Yelling at it to get up.

"Your Lilipup only likes to fight because that is all it knows." N said.

Catherine tiled her head in confusion. So being raised to fight by her parents was bad?

"I only caught her a few hours ago." Leia said. "You're not making any sense."

"I'm sorry. I just have trouble understanding why Pokémon like to fight. Is it because people make them, or is it a natural intstint. The battle is over." He picked up his Purrloin and left to heal it.

Leia shook her head. Weird guy. She went to Route Two and caught a Patrat and named her Nino. When she got to Striaton City she found an abandoned Pansage.

"What happened to you?" She asked it.

"Pan pan pansage." It said.

"Your name is Gregor and your trainer was killed by the gym leaders?"

"Pan."

Leia frowned. "I take you with me and help avenge your trainer."

"Pan?" Gregor asked.

"Yes. Now come. I have to train you." Leia spent the rest of the day training. The next day she challenged the gym.

"I am here to challenge you!" She said.

"Sure. I am Cress." One of the leaders said. "These are my brothers Cilan and Chili. First I must ask you-"

"I am a Reshkari." Leia proudly stated. "I'm on neither side."

Cress looked impressed. "Very well. I will have to punish you for crimes against the Pokémon League."

Leia didn't bother asking him what crimes. She knew it would be a waste of time. She sent out Catherine. Cress sent out Lilipup. Catherine slammed into Lilipup with Tackle. Lilipup shook it off ad used Work Up followed by Bite. Catherine refused to relent. She slammed into it again and knocked into a wall. It fell with a thud.

"My Lilipup." Cress said. Angered he sent out Panpour.

Leia switched to Gregor. "PAN!" Gregor cried. He used Vine Whip after Vine Whip until Panpour was dead.

"That Pansage." Cress said. "I wonder if its trainer was the last challenger we had. Its trainer sacrificed herself to protect it."

"It was." Leia said. "Why did you kill Gregor's trainer?"

"That is what you get when you go against the Pokémon League." Chili said with a shrug. "Any way, here's your badge."

Leia accepted the Trio Badge. Since her team fought hard she gave them the rest of the day off.


	3. Chapter two

The next morning as Leia prepared to head out she was approached by a Scientist.

"Hello. I'm Fennel. I'm a friend of Prof. Juniper."

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" Leia asked.

"Yes. I need you to go to the Dream Yard and find some Dream Mist." Fennel explained.

Leia nodded. "I can do that. I was going there to look for Pokémon anyway so this is no trouble."

When she got there she saw Bianca. "Leia, are you looking for Dream Mist too?"

"Yes." Leia paused. "I hear something."

They went further in and found a Munna. "That's the Pokémon we are looking for." Leia said.

They tried to get a closer look, but two Team Plasma Grunts showed up.

"We're here for you Muuna!" They said. "We won't let trainers use you for this war!"

"What? We just wanted some Dream Mist." Bianca said.

"Like we'd believe that!" One grunt said. "Take this!" They sent out a Patrat and Purrloin. Catherine took both of them out without breaking a sweat.

"Ah!"

"Is she an Aura user like our King?"

"I am." Leia said.

The grunts became scared. "Munna. We're sorry, but we can't protect you." They fled.

"Now's our chance." Bianca tossed a Poke Ball at Munna and caught it. "Now we can get Dream Mist! I'll take it to Fennel."

Leia stayed behind and caught a Purrloin. She named him Henry. She went to Fennel's house were Fennel gave her a C-gear as thanks. She went to Route Three were she caught a Pidove and named him Caspar.

As she went on she saw Cheren.

"Leia, did you get the Trio Badge?" Cheren asked

Leia showed him her badge.

"Wow. Must have been easy for someone as strong as you. But watch! Someday I'm going to be stronger then you!" Cheren vowed.

"I look forward to it." Leia said. She sensed some people running towards them. She and Cheren barely got out of the way in time. Two Plasma Grunts barreled past them.

"Cheren! Leia!" Bianca yelled. "Those two took this girls Pokémon!" She pointed to a small girl beside her.

Without a word Leia and Cheren chased after Team Plasma. The cornered them in Wellspring Cave.

"Give that Pokémon back!" Cheren yelled.

"We won't let this Pokémon become a tool of war!" The grunts said.

"You took it from a child! I don't think a child is going to be fighting in the war." Leia said.

"Maybe not this war, but what about when the child is older." One of the grunts said.

"Speaking of which, you are old enough to fight in the war. We'll be taking your Pokémon too." The other Grunt said.

Cheren and Leia worked together to defeat the grunts only for two more to show up. They took them down as well.

"How could we lose?" One of the grunts said.

"You complain about the war when you're the ones who started it!" Cheren said.

"We did not start it. The Pokémon League did. We simply fight in retaliation." A Grunt said.

Leia frowned. She knew they were right but, "That still doesn't mean what you're doing is right."

"Hmp! Someday you will see that the Ideal World our King wants is right! Take the Pokémon." The grunts left.

"Should we chase after them?" Cheren asked.

"No. They could be headed to the rest of the group. If we follow them we could find ourselves outnumbered." Leia said. "You take the Pokémon back. Since I'm here I want to look for Pokémon."

Cheren nodded and left. Leia looked around and found a Drilbur. She named him Jaffar. She did some training and Catherine evolved into Herdier, Ike evolved into Pignite, Nino evolved into Watchog and Henry evolved into Liepard. She stopped in Nacrene City to heal, then left for the outskirts of Pinwheel Forest. There she caught a Timburr and named him Dedeu. She went to the gym and saw N.

"I want to see thing no one else can. What the Ideal trainer is. A future where Pokémon and humans have become perfect. Do you feel the same?" N asked.

"Yes." Leia answered.

"Is that so? I feel as though I must test you." N sent out a Pidove. Leia sent out Nino who took out the Pidove in one hit. N sent out Timburr next. Leia switched to Jaffar. Jaffar defeated Timburr and N sent out Tympole. Leia switched to Gregor. Gregor took down Tympole.

"I cannot see the Future yet." N said. "But for my friends, I will not give up. I will find and awaken Zekrom. Even if it means losing my soul."

Leia watched N walk off. He wanted to awaken Zekrom? But Zekrom will only awaken to a Riazek. And N's Aura is very pure. Does he think he's part of that ancient prophecy? Leia shook her head and went back to training.

The next she was ready.

"So you're the young Aura user who sides with neither Team Plasma nor the Pokémon League." Gym Leader Lenora said.

"I side with the Reshkari, who wish to bring peace to Unova." Leia said.

"Hmp! The only Reshkari I know have sided with Team Plasma. How are you different from them? Show me!" Lenora sent out her Herdier. Leia sent out Nino.

Nino started off with Confuse Ray, followed by Crunch. Herdier somehow hit Nino in its confusion, but Nino struck back with another Crunch. She broke Herdier's back killing it.

Lenora sent out Watchog next. Watchog used Retaliate, but Nino used Detect to block the hit. Watchog used Retaliate again and hit Nino. Nino hung on and used Confuse Ray. Leia switched Nino out for Ike. Ike let out a flurry of Arm Thrusts. Watchog tried to hit back, but kept running into walls in its confusion. After a few well aimed Arm Thrusts Ike snapped Watchog like a twig.

"So you have the strength to back up your confidence." Lenora noted. "I will have to think about this. Here's your badge."

Leia accepted the Basic Badge. With another badge under her belt Leia gave her team a well earned rest.


	4. Chapter three

"LEIA! COME QUICK!"

Leia looked up from her lunch and saw Bianca and Cheren running towards her.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Team Plasma stole something from the museum!"

Leia was shocked. She dropped off Nino and took out Caspar. Then she ran to the museum with her friends. She ran to the back and let out a sigh of relief. The White Stone she saw yesterday was still there. She didn't know why she was relieved though. She just was.

"So what did they steal?" Leia asked.

"They stole a Dragonite Skull." Lenora said walking into the room.

"Why would they do that?" Leia asked.

"Beats me, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that they stole something and I want it back!" Lenora shouted.

"Alright. I'll go look in Pinwheel Forest. Bianca, you and Cheren guard the museum." Leia said.

"OK." Bianca said.

"Understood." Cheren said.

"Leader Lenora, you should check Route Three."

"I can do that." Lenora said.

"What about me?"

Leia looked and saw Burgh, the Gym Leader of Castelia City.

"You can help me look in Pinwheel forest." Leia suggested.

"Will do." Burg nodded.

Leia and Burg left for the forest. "Burgh, guard the exit. I'll go deeper in." Leia ordered.

"You sure are bossy, but OK." Burgh mumbled.

Leia fought through grunt after grunt, as well as Pokémon Rangers, who were often Team Plasma sympathizers. As she battled Caspar evolved into Tranquil. Eventually she found the one with the Dragonite Skull.

"You are cornered. Give back the skull." Leia ordered. Catherine barked and took out the grunts Pokémon.

"You have fallen into our trap." The grunt said with a smirk.

"Indeed." A cloaked man walked up to Leia. "I am Gorm of the Seven Sages. I was once a Reshkari like you, until Ghetsis opened my eyes. I realized that a world built on Ideals is the best kind of world."

Leia took a step back. She knew that Gorm was a Reshkari Master. She stood no chance against him.

"Ghetsis has long been searching for you." Gorm said. "It is believed that you may be the Seeker of Truth."

"So you want to kill me because of some prophecy?" Leia asked.

"Oh no. It would be against his morals." Gorm said.

Leia rolled her eyes.

"Now you will come with me or-"

"Leia!" Burgh came running. Lenora came as well.

"You are one of Team Plasma's sages aren't you." Lenora said

"I am. Hmm… It seems we are outnumbered and out matched. Take the skull. We have no need of it." Gorm gave them the skull, then ran before anyone could act.

"I'll take the skull back. Thank you Leia." Lenora said.

"I'm going after them. It looks like they're going to Castelia." Burgh said.

Leia nodded. She went after Team Plasma as well. On her way out she caught a Sewaddle. She named him Byleth. She crossed Skyawrrow Bridge and was in complete awe. When she got to Castelia she wandered around until she found herself on Route Four. She found a Sandile and named her Tharja. She also found a Leaf Stone and used it to evolve Gregor into Simisage.

She explored Castelia while looking for Team Plasma. When she passed the gym she saw Cheren.

"Have you seen Team Plasma anywhere?" She asked him.

"No. Burgh said he lost them, so I had a chance to battle him." Cheren said. "I'm going to Route Four to train. If I see Team Plasma I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Leia entered the gym where Burgh was waiting.

"It seems your friend told you, but yeah. I kind of lost track of Team Plasma, but! Iris just called me with a new lead. Meet me at Prime Pier." Burgh left for the pier. Leia followed him.

When they got there they saw Iris and Bianca.

"Leia." Bianca sobbed. "Team Plasma stole my Munna."

"It seems they specifically targeted her since she's Leia friend." Iris said.

"They took the Dragonite Skull knowing Leia would go after them." Burgh said.

"That was a trap." Leia said. "This must also be a trap."

"But why? What do they want with you?" Bianca began to tremble.

"It seems that the leader of the Seven Sages thinks that I am the Seeker of Truth." Leia explained.

Iris gasped. "I've heard of that prophecy!"

Leia paused. She felt someone nearby. She focused her Aura and identified to person to be a Team Plasma Grunt. No doubt planning on leading her into an ambush.

"This way! If this is a trap for me I'll need all the help I can get." Leia said.

"Very well." Burgh said.

"We'll help you this one time." Iris said.

"I'll come too!" Bianca said

They followed Leia as she tracked down the grunt. It led them to a building outside the gym.

Burgh and Leia took out three of the grunts and went inside. When they got inside Ghetsis and two other sages were inside.

"Burgh. Leader of Castelia City Gym. And Iris. Gym apprentice." Ghetsis said. "I did not expect you to help a Reshkari."

"We just don't want you to get your hands on another one." Burgh said.

"Since you are here." Ghetsis turned to Leia. "Knight Naberrie. You have been told the story of when you were kidnapped as a baby, correct?"

Leia nodded slowly. "It was after my father disappeared. My brother and many other children were taken. Some, like me, were rescued. But other are still missing."

"The reason for that is because one day, and one day soon, two Heroes will emerge."

"You mean the Seeker of Truth and the Holder of Ideals?" Iris asked.

"Correct." Ghetsis nodded. "The two will clash for the fate of the world. I wish to prevent that. If the two are on the same side, then perhaps conflict can be avoided."

"What if one simply dies?" Leia asked.

"Then someone else will rise to take that one's place." Ghetsis explained.

"You believe that I am the Seeker of Truth?" Leia asked.

"I have had spies observing you since I saw you in Accumula Town. There reports have led me to believe so." Ghetsis said. "Join me Leia. With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring Order to the world."

"I'll never join you!" Leia shouted.

"Then you will face defeat at the hands of the Holder of Ideals." Ghetsis activated his blue blade. "Let us pass."

Leia reluctantly let them through. She knew she didn't stand a chance against three master level Aura users.

"Well I helped you." Burgh said. "Met me at my gym when you're ready to go back to hating each other." Burgh left.

"Look!" Bianca said. She picked up a Poke Ball. "They left my Munna! Umm, thank you everyone. I ah… I'm going to train." Bianca ran out.

Leia left to train. She was still bother by what Ghetsis said. Was he behind the kidnappings? Does he know what happened to Luke? If he was she doubted he'd admit anything.

"Pig?'

Leia looked at Ike. She realized that they had finished training and she didn't notice.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted. Let's go to the gym." She went to the gym and walked up to Bugh.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Great! My Bugs are ready to teach you a lesson!" Burgh said.

He sent out his first Pokémon. A Whirlipede. Leia sent out Ike. Ike used Ember. Whirlipede caught fire but used Poison Tail. Ike took the hit and used Ember again. Whirlipede became too burnt to move.

Burgh sent out Dwebble next. Ike started harassing Dwebble with Arm Thrust, but its shell was too strong. Dwebble used Smack Down. Ike shook off the hit and attacked with Arm Thrust again. This time he broke the shell, which allowed him to smash Dwebble.

Leavanny came next. Leavanny used Razor Leaf. Ike took it like a champ and responded with Ember. Leavanny, however, hung on. It used Razor Leaf again and dodged Ember. Then it used Protect to block the attack, followed by another Razor Leaf. Ike used this opportunity to set fire to the leaves which caused Leavanny to catch fire. It burned to the ground.

"Well you beat me." Was all Burgh could say.

Leia accepted the Insect Badge. She went to the Pokemon Center for the night, still wondering about what Ghetsis said.


	5. Chapter four

"Hey."

Leia turned and saw a man with an Ursaring.

"You've been staring at the sea for some time. Are you alright?" The man asked.

"Yes. I just have a lot on my mind." Leia told him.

"The name's Han Solo." The man held out his hand. Leia shook it. "This is my first mate Chewie."

"Urr." Chewie growled.

"I saved him from poachers. He hasn't left my side since." Han smiled.

"Must be nice to have someone so dependable." Leia said thinking of her own Pokémon. "Are you a sailor?"

"Sort of. I run a small shipping company. We only have one ship and a crew barely large enough to man the ship. Though with the war, we've become closer to smugglers." Han explained.

"Well it was nice to meet you. I'm Leia Naberrie. I have to go meet my friends." They shook hands and parted ways.

"Lie lie lie." Henry said.

"I just met him." Leia said.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Lie lieapard."

Leia frowned. "Get back in your ball!"

Henry laughed as he was returned to his ball.

She met up with Bianca and Cheren on Route Four. Prof. Juniper was also there.

"Ah! Knight Naberrie." Master Juniper said. "Bianca was just filling us in on some things. I have been researching the prophecy. It seems that the Holder of Ideals and Seeker of Truth have to be twins. Specifically, the Holder of Ideals must be Male and the Seeker of Truth must be female."

"In other words N could be Leia's lost Brother Luke?" Cheren asked.

Prof. Juniper "Maybe."

"That could mean Ghetsis was behind the kidnappings." Bianca exclaimed.

"Maybe. There's no proof one way or another. It could be that he is unrelated to Team Plasma. Maybe just a sympathizer. Ghetsis could have Luke, but he's being hidden." Prof. Juniper said. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. It could prove disastrous if we're proven wrong."

"Can conflict be avoided?" Leia asked. "If the two Dragons war against each other again it could destroy the world."

"I am still looking into that. I'd like to think there could be another way, but I just don't know." Prof. Juniper said. "That is all I need to tell you. Be careful out there, and try to have fun whenever possible."

The four went their separate ways. Leia went to the Dessert Resort to catch Pokémon. There she caught a Darumaka. She named her Edelgard. She went into the Relic Castle and caught a Yamask and named him Hubert. She also found a fossil. She took it to Nacrene City where Lenora revived it into a Tirtouga. Leia named him Dimitri. She deposited Caspar and took out Dimitri.

When she got to Nimbasa she saw two Team Plasma Grunts harassing an older gentleman.

"We know you run the day-care. Now hand over those Pokemon!" One of the grunts said.

"We won't let you raise them to be tools of war!" The other said.

'Th-that's not what I do at all." The gentleman said.

"Leave him alone!" Leia shouted.

"Huh? Oh it's you. Ghetsis has put a bounty on your head. I think we'll cash in." The grunts attacked.

Jaffar and Gregor lept into action. They took out the grunt's Pokémon with ease. Defeated the Grunts ran off. Leia gave chase. N stopped her.

"You're looking for Team Plasma right?" He asked.

"Yes, but it seems I lost them." Leia said.

"We could take the Ferris Wheel." N suggested.

"Good idea." Leia said.

They got on. As they went higher they talked.

"You must know, but I am the King of Team Plasma." N said.

"I suspected as much." Leia said.

"Ghetsis raised me with the belief that I am the Holder of Ideals. I want to free Pokémon from their trainers. That should end all wars." N explained.

N looked up at the sky. "I love Ferris Wheels. It feels like flying. When I fly on a bird Pokémon I feel so free."

"I know the feeling." Leia said.

The ride ended and the grunts came running.

"Sire!" They said.

"Get out of here! I'll hold her off." N said.

Leia said nothing as she sent out Ike. N sent out Sandile. She had been going easy in the past but now that she knew that he was the leader of Team Plasma, she wouldn't hold back.

Ike broke Sandile's back with Arm Thrust. N sent out Sigilyph. Leia sent out Catherine. Sigilyph used Air Cutter and Psybeam. Catherine took the hits and responded with Crunch. She broke Sigilyph's neck killing it.

Scraggy came next. Ike was sent out. Scraggy used Brick Break. Ike shook off the hit and killed Scraggy with Arm Thrust. Darumaka came last. Ike crushed it with Rock Tomb.

"Your Pokémon fight so mercilessly. Is it because they're forced to, or is because they care about you and want to protect you?" N questioned.

"Hmp. What does it matter?" Leia said. "I won. You won't be able to fulfil your goals if you can't beat me. It is time to face the truth."

N shook his head. "I can't give up. I won't give up until Pokémon and humans are free from each other. My ideals won't allow it."

N ran off. Leia let him go. Could he really be Luke? She shook her head and went to find Bianca. When she found her she was having an argument with her father.

"Daddy?! What are you doing here?" Bianca asked.

"I've come to take you home. Haven't you gone far enough?" Her father said.

"No. The war is still going on. Leia and Cheren still need my help." Bianca pleaded.

"Help? It sounds like you've been more of a burden to them!" Her father shouted.

"No she hasn't!" Leia spoke up.

"Her Pokémon was stolen to set a trap for you. And it was stolen because she was weak." Bianca's father said.

"But I've gotten stronger!" Bianca cried.

"But not strong enough! You haven't gotten a single badge! You need someone to protect you."

"So you're going to protect her?" A new voice said. "Hello. I'm Elesa. I'm the Gym Leader here. I want to know what happens when the war comes to you town?"

"I will fight to protect my wife and daughter." Bianca's father said.

"And what happens if you die? Who's going to protect your daughter then?" Elesa asked.

Bainca's father was speechless.

"Please daddy! I need to learn to protect myself!" Bianca cried.

"…You're right. I can't always protect you. Just please. Make it alive." Her father hugged her.

"I love you daddy. I will come home. I promise." Bianca cried in her father's arms.

"Leia." He turned to Leia. "Please watch out for her OK."

"I vowed it on my honor as a Reshkari." Leia said.

"Well you two come challenge me whenever you feel brave enough." Elesa said. She went back to her gym. Bianca went to train and Leia went to catch more Pokémon.

On Route Five she caught a Gothita and named her Shamir. On Route 16 she caught a Trubbish and named him Lorenz. In the Lostlorn Forest she found a Cottonee and named him Ignatz. After some training she went to challenge Elesa.

"So you finally gathered your courage." Elesa said.

"Yes." Leia said.

"You Reshkari are fools. How can you possible stay neutral?" Elesa asked.

"We're not. We are on our own side. Team Plasma was 'peaceful' until the League attacked them. You started the war. Of course Team Plasma doesn't get a pass for stealing Pokémon, possibly even before the war began." Leia explained.

"Regardless. As a Gym Leader of the Unova Region Pokemon League, I, Elesa, will punish you for defying the League!"

Elese sent out an Emolga. Leia sent Jaffar out. Emolga attacked with Pursuit. Jaffar used Rock Tomb to slow it down. Emolga used Arial Ace. Jaffar took the hit and crushed it with Rock Tomb.

Elesa sent out another Emolga. It used Arial Ace. Jaffar once again took the hit and crushed it with Rock Tomb.

Zebstrika was last to come out. Zebstrika used Quick Attack. Jaffar held on and dove underground. He reappeared with Dig a hit Zebstrika. Zebstrika held on and used another Quick Attack. Jaffar used Dig again. This time he made sure to come up by Zebstrika's heart. He knock its head up and used Slash at its heart. Zebstrika fell to the ground.

"You won." Elesa said. "If you can fight like that, then I guess that justifies being on your own side. Here's you badge."

Leia accepted the Bolt Badge. Before she went to bed she put Catherine in the PC and took out Shamir. She soon feel into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter five

The next day Leia went to Route Five. There she me up with Cheren.

"So you got the Bolt Badge?" Cheren asked.

"Yes." Leia showed him her badge.

"Cool! I got one two. These gym Leaders have been too easy. It's no wonder why they haven't defeated Team Plasma yet." Cheren said.

"Unfortunately you're right." Leia said.

Elesa walked by. "Oh. You two are friends. That would explain why both of you defeated me so soundly. Oh could you come with me? The bridge is up, and only I can ask to lower it."

"If it's up then why not leave it up. We wouldn't be able to continue then." Cheren asked.

"Because I know you'll just find another way around. Besides, I'm sure Clay will be able to put you two in your place." Elesa laughed.

As they walked past a small crowd a voice called out. "Well if it isn't Elesa."

"Alder." Elesa said with distain.

"Aren't you the Champion?" Cheren asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The Elite Four kind of kicked me out." Alder explained. "I refused to condone the war the League started. They weren't too happy about that."

"No. It's because you're a coward." Elesa said.

"Weren't you the one who ordered the war?" Leia asked.

Alder's face fell. "I did. And I paid the price. My Volcorona, my first Pokémon, died."

"Who killed it?" Leia asked.

"A young Reshkari like yourself. He called me out for starting a war saying that I played right into Team Plasma's hand." Alder paused. "I defeated him, but at what price? I think his name was Sycamore? Something like that."

"How did you know I was a Reshkari?" Leia asked.

"I've seen the bounty Team Plasma has on you. They only have alive only bounties on Aura users." Alder explained. "I've also seen the dirty looks you've given to Elesa."

"Oh." Leia blushed.

"So why do you fight?" Alder asked.

"I fight to restore peace to Unova. The League is wrong for starting a war. Team Plasma is wrong for stealing Pokémon. Neither group is right." Leia said.

"What makes you think you are right?" Alder asked.

"I…" Leia was speechless.

"We just are." Cheren said.

"Team Plasma thinks they're right. The League thinks they're right. Everyone thinks they're right. So what makes you different?' Alder asked.

Leia thought for a moment. "Team Plasma wants to separate people and Pokémon so that they are the only ones with Pokémon. If they did that they could take over the world if they want. Maybe that's their ultimate goal.

"The league is wrong for starting a war over a difference of Ideals. Even if Team Plasma was taking Pokémon before the war that should have been something left to the police. The League never should have intervened."

Alder nodded. "Huh?"

"Herdier Take Down!"

Ike jumped in the way. He was sent flying into a tree. When he fell he stopped moving.

"Ike!" Leia ran over to her Pokemon.

'"Liepard!" Cheren yelled. His Leiapard killed the Herdier.

"You must be the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett." Elesa said.

"I am and I came to collect the bounty on that girls head. But it seems I am now outnumbered, so let this be a warning." Fett flew off on his Swellow.

"Ike… You were so strong. You led the team to many victories. You gave your life to protect me." Tears began to roll down Leia's face.

"Drill…" Jaffar dug a grave for Ike. Gregor placed him in. Dimitri used Rock Tomb to bury him. Shamir used her psychic powers to move a bolder to use as a head stone. Henry used Cut to engrave what Leia had said. With their work done they went to the Pokémon Center to pick up a replacement.

Leia grabbed Dedue and started training him. A few hours later Dedue evolved into Gurdurr. Leia and Cheren traded so he could evolve into Conkeldurr. With that done they went back to Elesa. She gave Clay a call and he lowered the bridge.

As Leia and Cheren crossed the bridge Leia found a Ducklett. She named her Sumia. When they got to Driftveil Clay was there and he was mad.

"You!" He shouted. "When we lowered the draw bridge some Team Plasma members we had captured escaped!"

"How is that our fault?" Cheren asked.

Clay pointed to Leia. "She's a Reshkari right? Well this whole war is their fault!"

"Your League is the one who started it!" Cheren argued.

"And we could have ended it real quick if them Reshkari would just help us!" Clay shouted.

"How about this. We will help you find Team Plasma. If we do, then we can challenge your gym." Leia suggested.

"I was gunna make you do that any ways." Clay said. "Fine! They're your problem." He stormed off.

Cheren sighed. "You were trying to be nice and this is how he treats you? Be sure to give him a solid beating and I'll do the same."

"No argument there." Leia said.

Leia check Route Six. She didn't find Team Plasma, but she did find a Deerling. She named him Stahl. Next she checked the Cold Storage. There she found a Vanillite. She named her Olivia. As she explored the Cold Storage she found Team Plasma. Cheren joined her.

"Huddle around me! I can't take the cold!" Zinzolin, one of the Seven Sages said.

"It's nice and warm outside." Leia said.

"Ack! The Seeker of Truth! Everyone attack! Ghetsis wants her alive!" Zinzolin ordered.

Shamir and Dedue leapt into action. Together they took out many out the grunt's Pokémon. Any they missed Cheren's Pokémon took out.

Clay walked in to see the carnage. "Well I'll be." He turned to some workers. "Grab them Pokémon robbers."

"Yes sir." The workers tied ropes around each of the Team Plasma member's hands and took them away.

"Hmp. Not half bad. I look forward to putting you two in your place." Clay said.

Leia and Cheren followed him to the gym where Ghetsis was waiting.

"Gym Leader Clay. I have been waiting for you."

"What do you want?!" Clay shouted.

"You have some of my men. I wish for you to return them to me." Ghetsis said.

"Why would I do that?" Clay demanded.

"Team Plasma's numbers grow more every day. We finally outnumber you and your precious League."

"Are threatening me?!" Clay yelled.

"Yes." Ghetsis said.

Clay growled.

Leia was anxious. If a major battle broke out here, it could be devastating. She and Cheren would be forced to flee.

"Fine! I'll get you yet though. Just you wait!" Clay said.

"Ghetsis. Please." Zinzolin said.

"When we get back you can all expect a harsh punishment." Ghetsis said. "You better pray that our king hears about this and asks me to be merciful."

Zinzolin swallowed. Leia almost felt sorry for him. She was certain N wouldn't find out from Ghetsis. She watched as they walked off. She reached out to touch Ghetsis Aura. It was dark, but also familiar. Strange.

"Well… I guess that ones on me." Clay said. "Come and battle e when you're ready."

Leia chose to rest for the night. Cheren went to train. The next morning Leia did some quick training. Dong so allowed Jaffar to evolve into Excadrill. After that she went to the gym.

"I've been waiting for ya." Clay said. "I suppose it's time I put yer in ya place."

Clay sent out Krokorok. Leia sent out Gregor. Gregor bombarded Krokorok with Seed Bomb until it died. Clay sent out Excadrill next. It too died to Gregor's Seed Bomb. Plapitoad was Clay's last Pokemon. It didn't even get to move.

"Hmp. I guess I got put in my place." Clay said. "Here's yer badge."

Leia accepted the Quake Badge.

"You do really well today." She told Gregor on their way to the Pokémon Center. "Ike would have been proud."

"Simisage." Gregor blushed.

"I think it's safe to say you're the new leader of this team."

"Simi?" Leia could tell Gregor was unsure about that.

"Yes. Catherine may have been Ike's second, but she's taking a break right now. So it's up to you to lead us."

Gregor closed his eyes. Then reopened them full of determination.

Leia smiled. "Come on. I'm hungry. There's this really nice café that I want to check out."

"Lie Liepard. Lie liepard." Henry teased.

"Back in your ball." Leia laughed.


	7. Chapter six

Leia stood up and stretched. Yesterday was her seventeenth birth-day so she had given her Pokémon the day off. She, Cheren and Bianca had met up and went to a café to celebrate. Her mother had called to wish her a happy birth-day as well as Master Juniper.

When went outside and saw a familiar face.

"Hello Solo." Leia said.

"Hey! I heard it was your birth-day yesterday. I uh, got you a gift card for a place in Mistralton." Han said.

"Thank you." Leia looked at the card. "I've always wanted to go to this place. How did you know?"

"Your friend Bianca, and your Liepard, told me."

As if on que Henry came out of his Poke Ball and started singing. "Lie lie liepard lie lie lie. Lie lie liepard lie lie lie. Lie lie liapard, lie lie liepard, lie lie liepard lie lie liepard pard."

Leia blushed angrily. "Back in your ball!"

Henry laughed.

"I have to get going. Thank you for the gift card."

Solo nodded and watched her walk off. He turned to his Ursaring. "Don't get any ideas. She still a minor."

Shen went to Chargestone Cave. Upon entering three Riazek assassins appeared. Before she could act they grabbed her and took to N.

"Your majesty, we have brought the one you wanted." They disappeared.

"Leia, it has been decided to test you to see if you really are the Seeker of Truth." N explained. "On the next level are some Team Plasma members. If you really are the Seeker of Truth then they should be no problem for you. I will be waiting by the exit."

Leia followed after N but was stopped by Bianca and Master Juniper.

"Knight Leia was that N?" Master Juniper asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I wish to speak to him."

"Leia guess what?" Bianca asked. "Professor Juniper wants to make me her assistant! I'm here to help gather information a Kilnk!"

"When did this happen?" Leia asked.

"This morning! I mean, I need something to do after the war and this is an opportunity I can't pass up! My dad likes the idea too!"

Leia smiled for her friend. "I'm happy for you. I'll go a scout ahead."

She made her way to the next floor. A Liepard lept at her with Pursuit. Shamir jumped in the way allowing Jaffar to use Dig. He killed the Liepard, but the Liepard killed Shamir.

"Maybe you're not the Seeker of Truth after all." The Team Plasma Grunt sneered.

"Shamir. I'm so sorry. I should have paid attention." Leia wanted to cry, but she needed to finish her test. Jaffar dug a shallow grave and buried Shamir. They moved on eager for revenge.

None of the Team Plasma members stood a chance. As they made their way through Leia picked up a Klink and named it Kellem. Back on the first was N.

"You look angry." N noticed.

"One of your grunts jumped me and killed my Gothita!" Leia screamed.

"I'm sorry. But this is war." N said.

"Yes. So prepare to watch your Pokémon die!" Jaffar jumped out and tore N's Boldore to shreds with Metal Claw. He then crushed N's Joltik with Rock Slide. He used Dig to send N's Ferroseed and Klink flying into the ceiling.

"You and your Pokémon are one in heart and mind." N said. "When you are sad, they are sad. When they feel anger, you feel anger. Only an Aura user as strong as yourself can do this."

N looked up at the ceiling. "It is moments like this that drive me to separate people and Pokémon. Pokémon will no longer die in pointless wars, and people will no longer feel sorrow over the loss of their beloved friends. It is my dream to create an Ideal world. A world free of pointless sorrow. Do you have a dream?" He looked at Leia.

"Yes. To find my missing father, Anakin Skywalker, and my missing brother, Luke Skywalker."

Master Juniper arrived. "You must be King N." she said.

"I am. You must Master Juniper. You took your father's seat of the Reshkari Council."

"You seem to care about Pokémon, so why have this war?" Juniper asked.

"I did not wish for war. The Pokémon is too blame. I wanted separate people and Pokémon peacefully." N explained.

"And you intend to rule the world after that?" She asked.

N nodded. "Yes, for it is my destiny as the Holder of Ideals."

"What if I said that the prophecy could possibly be fake?" Juniper said.

"I have to believe it is true." N replied. "I must go."

Master Juniper watched him walk off. "Hmm…" She looked down. "Bingo!"

She picked up a hair. "This will give us an idea of who he truly is. Leia, Bianca and I will head back to the lab. I will analyze this DNA and compare it to yours. I'll call you with the results."

"Bye Leia. I'm sorry about Shamir." Bianca said.

Leia watched them leave. She left the cave and arrived in Mistralton. She went to the Pokémon Center and garbed Hubert. She spent the rest of the day training Hubert.

The next day she met with Master Cedric Juniper, her master's father.

"Hello Knight Naberrie. My daughter tells me you have been hard at work."

"Yes I have."

"I also hear that you have had some losses. Please don't give up. I know you will bring peace to Unova." Master Juniper begs.

"I'm not planning on it." Leia assures him.

"Well what do we have here? Two fools who dare to defy the Pokémon League."

Leia and Master Juniper looked to see Skyla the gym leader of the town.

"You're the fools." Leia retorted. "You played right into Team Plasma's hand. Now they can justify their actions. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to Celestial Tower."

She went to Route Seven and caught a Zebstrika. She named him Gaius. She continued on, but stopped. She sensed a trainer. She sent out Henry who attacked with Thief. The trainer sent out a Watchog who took the attack. It sank its teeth in Henry with Hyper Fang.

Leia watched in horror as Henry was mauled to death. Jaffar came out and crushed the Watchog with Rock Slide. The trainer tied to flee but Jaffar caught up to him and killed him with Metal Claw. Then he turned to Henry.

"Exca…" A few tears fell. He dug a hole and buried Henry.

Leia went back to the Pokémon Center and took out Olivia. As Olivia trained she evolved into Vanillish. Hubert also evolved. He evolved into a Cofagrigus. Leia then made her way up Celestial Tower. She caught a Litwick and named him Ricken.

She made her way to the top. There she rang the bell. Once for each of her fallen team members. After that she made her way to the gym.

"Simi sage?" Gergor asked his trainer.

"I'm fine Gregor." Leia assured him.

She stepped through the door where Skyla was waiting.

"You called me a fool earlier. I'll show you who the real fool is!" Skyla said.

"Hmp." Leia sent out Dimitri. Skyla sent out Swoobat. Swoobat used Heart Stamp, but it did little to Dimitri. Dimitri tore its head off with Crunch.

Skyla sent out Swanna next. It set up with Aqua Ring, then used Bubblebeam. Dimitri used Smack Down to pierce its heart. Unfezant was Skyla's last Pokémon. Unfezant tried using Quick Attack, but Dimitri's shell was too hard. Dimitri used Smack Down. Though it pierced Unfezant's heart it refused to die. Dimitri used Aqua Jet to end it.

As Unfezant fell Dimitri was enveloped in a light. He evolved into Carracosta.

"I guess I really am the fool." Skyla said. "Here's your badge."

Leia accepted the Feather Badge. As she left the gym N stopped her.

"I hear you lost another Pokémon." N told her.

Leia tried to ignore him. She didn't feel like being reminded of her failure.

"If I can awaken Zekrom, then I'll have the power to rule the world. I will be able to end not just this war, but all wars."

"You already told me that." Leia reminded him.

"I know. But what I haven't told you is that Ghetsis has found the location of the Light Stone and Dark Stone. My dream will soon become a reality." N said.

"You are incredibly naïve. You really think you can end all wars all because of some prophecy?" Leia shook her head. "The war will only get worse. It will spread to other regions. If I really am the Seeker of Truth, then people will rally to me. Whether I want them to or not. And quite frankly, I'm really beginning to doubt the validity of the prophecy."

"The prophecy is real! I know it is." N said.

Leia shook her head again. N sure was stubborn, but then, so was she. She went to the Pokémon Center to rest. Tomorrow would be another long day.


	8. Chapter seven

Cheren and Leia walked with each other to Twist Mt. On their way they met Alder.

"Hello you two." Alder said.

"Tell me. If the Elite Four kicked you out, why are you still considered the Champion?" Cheren asked.

"That's because none of them are stronger than me. Even if they were to combine their strength, I'd still beat them." Alder explained.

"So how did they kick you out?" Cheren asked.

"If all four of the Elite Four agree on something, then they have the power to openly oppose the Champion." Leia said.

"You sure know you politics." Alder said.

Leia smiled.

"Yes. However the four, no matter the region, rarely agree on anything. Unless the Champion tells them to." Alder said.

"Hmm." Cheren rubbed his chin. "I think I understand. So they can oppose you politically, but you are still the Champion unless one of them can defeat you in a battle."

"Correct." Alder said. "Now I have to train. N will likely want to battle me soon, so I must prepare."

Leia stepped inside Twist Mt. There she caught a Boldore and named her Petra. She left the mountain and went to Mistralton Cave to catch an Axew. She named her Nowi. She went into the Guidance Chamber and caught a Woobat and named him Ashe. In Dirftveil City she found a Frillish. She named him Felix.

She went to Route Seventeen and caught a Alomola and named her Flayn. On Route Eighteen she found a Sawk and named him Chrom. At an abandoned laboratory known as the P2 Lab she found an Audino. She named her Bernadette. She also found an egg. On her way back to Mistralton the egg hatched over Skyarrow Bridge. It hatched into a Larvesta. He was named Roy.

When she got back to Twist Mt. Clay was waiting for her.

"There you are." Cheren said.

"You two again?" Clay grumbled. "It seems this war is heating up. Us Gym Leaders are planning a full scale assault on Team Plasma's HQ once we find it. You two can join us if ya want. We'll let you know."

"Thank you." Leia said.

Leia and Cheren went deeper until they found two Team Plasma Grunts.

"I'll hold them off." Cheren said.

Leia nodded and left. Cheren was done in a few minutes. They healed at the Pokémon Center then split up.

Leia went to Dragonspiral Tower to catch a Mienfoo. She named her Anna. In Icirrus City she found a Shelmet. She named him Donnel. On Route Eight she caught a Palpitoad and named him Frederick. In the Moor of Icirrus she found a Stunfisk and named him Libra.

She trained in the Moor of Icirrus. As they trained a water attack was shot out at them.

"Dedue!" Dedue blocked the hit, but he wasn't hurt. He killed the Alomola who attacked him. Then a Marractus used Giga Drain. Leia realized too late that Dedue had been hit by Soak.

"Con!" Dedue fell to the ground. Olivia came out and killed the Marractus. She saw the trainer and killed her too.

"Dedue… I should have payed attention." Leia began to cry. Jaffar dug a grave for his friend and wondered how many more would die.

Leia took Chrom out and trained him. Once Chrom was ready Leia went to the gym.

"I am Brycen." The gym leader said. "My Pokémon will freeze you."

Brycen lead with Vanillish. Lia lead with Chrom. Chrom snapped Vanillish in half with Brick Break. Beartic was next. Chrom used Brick Break. Beartic fell down, but got right back up and used Swagger.

Leia switched to Dimitri. Beartic used and drowned Dimitri.

"WHAT?!" Leia yelled. "HOW?! DIMITRI!"

Jaffar jumped in and killed Beartic with Rock Slide. He killed Brycen's Cryogognal the same way.

"Chrom this is your fault!" Leia shouted. "If you hadn't hit yourself in confusion Dimitri would still be alive! You're lucky I need you."

Leia grabbed her badge and stormed out. She wouldn't even be able to bury Dimitri as he had fallen in a crevice in the gym. She grabbed Frederick and trained him. After training Frederick evolved into Seismitoad. Leia headed to the Pokémon Center to turn in for the night, when she sensed something.

"I know you're there. Show yourselves!" She commanded.

"You are powerful. Just as Ghetsis said." The Shadow Triad appeared. "We have a message for you. Team Plasma has taken Dragonspiral Tower. There Zekrom sleeps. N has gone to awaken Zekrom. Just try and stop him."

Cheren came running with Brycen. The Shadow Triad vanished.

"Cheren! We have to head to Dragonspiral Tower." Leia said.

"I was just about to tell you that. I saw Team Plasma enter it." Cheren, Leia and Brycen ran to the tower.

Bianca and the elder Master Juniper was there.

"Knight Naberrie!" Master Juniper said. "Take Cheren in. Bianca and I will stay and protect the town."

"Understood." Leia said. Leia Cheren and Brycen ran inside. The three pushed aside any and all Team Plasma grunts. As they climbed Leia could feel darkness growing. She ran ahead and got to the top first. There she saw N and Zekrom. N's Aura had become dark. He had given into the Darkside to awaken Zekrom.

"So you have come." N said. He turned around. "Behold! The Legendary Dragon Zekrom! With Zekrom's help I shall take over the world. Then all trainers will be made to release their Pokémon. Soon there shall be an end to all fighting."

Leia grimaced. She was too late.

"If you wish to stop me, then you will need to find Reshiram. I know you will. It is our destinies to battle each other, my sister."

Before Leia could recover N left on Zekrom.

"Leia… Did N just call you his sister?" Cheren asked as he climbed the last of the stairs.

"We should leave. Let us met the others and decide what to do next." Brycen said.

Leia was too stunned to argue.

The met back with Master Juniper and Bianca. Alder was also with them. Cheren explained what had happened.

"So the prophecy is coming true." Alder said. "We need to find Reshiram."

"Relic Castle was ancient castile used by the Reshkari. Perhaps Reshiram is there." Master Juniper suggested.

"Very well. Cheren. Leia. Meet me at the Relic Castle." Alder left. Cheren and Leia followed.

When they got to Relic Castle they found it full of Team Plasma members. The three pushed them aside. When they got to the bottom Ghetsis was there waiting.

"So you are here to look for the Light Stone." Ghetsis said. "It is not here. Someone must have stolen it. Since it is a rather ordinary stone, you may have trouble finding it. However, since Leia is the Seeker of Truth, she is sure to find it."

"You! You kidnapped and brainwashed my brother Luke!" Leia yelled.

"I had no choice. It was the only way." Ghetsis said. Leia could have sworn there was guilt in Ghetsis's eye.

"I must go." Ghetsis left.

"So now where do we look?" Cheren asked.

Leia's Xtransceiver rang. She picked it up.

"Leia!" Master Juniper said. "Come to Nacrene City Museum now! That's an order!"

Leia hung up.

"Strange. Prof. Juniper rarely gives Leia a direct order like that." Cheren said.

"Must be important." Leia said. The three flew off to Nacrene.

When they got there both Master Junipers where there as well as Bianca and Lenora.

"I have been told what is going on." Lenora said. "This stone was found in Relic Castle."

"The Light Stone." Leia said.

"You must be the one to awaken Reshiram." The younger Master Juniper said. "I did a DNA test on that strand of hair and…"

"I know. N already told me." Leia said. "My guess is that he and Ghetsis have known all this time."

"If the two dragons fight it could turn into another Reshkari and Riazek war." Alder said.

"N seems to believe that his victory will end all wars." The elder Master Juniper said. "But it will only cause more. The Riazeks have been gone for some time now."

"It seems we have no other choice." Leia said. With a heavy heart she accepted the Light Stone. "I won't wake Reshiram here. I'll wait until the time is right."

Everyone nodded.

"I still question the legitimacy of the prophecy." Alder said. "Leia, you should ask Drayden and Iris if they know anything."

Leia nodded while stifling a yawn.

"We should all get some rest. We can continue this tomorrow." The Younger Master Juniper said.

Everyone nodded. When Leia got to the Pokémon Center she was barely awake. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.


	9. Chapter eight

Leia walked along Tubline Bridge. The Shadow Triad appeared and garbed her. They brought her to Ghetsis.

"So you have found the Light Stone." Ghetsis said.

"Yes. And I will use it to defeat N." Leia said.

"It is your destiny to battle him. But do you really think you can win? He has been going easy on you. He has a team he has been training since he was young." Ghetsis said. "I trust that N will win."

"Why do you care so much?" Leia asked.

Ghetsis remained silent.

"Lord Ghetsis. We must be heading to Opelucid City for your speech." One of the Shadow Triad said.

Ghetsis and his Shadow Triad left. Leia followed them. She stopped on Route Nine to catch a Mincino. She named her Dorothea. When she got to Opelucid City Ghetsis was already there. Alder was also there.

"Leia. This is bad." Alder said. "People are starting to listen to Ghetsis,, and releasing their Pokémon."

"Yes. N, the King of Team Plasma, has awakened Zekrom. He has become the Holder of Ideals. He will soon give the order for all trainers to release their Pokémon. This will end not just this conflict, but all future conflicts. Order will at last come to this world." Ghetsis said.

"He shall rule this world. So bow before your new king and release your Pokemon! Those who resist shall be dealt with by Team Plasma." He was escorted away by some grunts.

After the speech Alder took Leia to Drayden and Iris.

"Hmp. What are you doing here?" Drayden asked.

"I need you to tell Leia any extra information about the prophecy of the Seeker of Truth and the Holder of Ideals." Alder begged.

"Ghetsis claimed that this N is the Holder of Ideals." Drayden said.

"I have the Light Stone." Leia said. "If N is the Holder of Ideals, then I must be the Seeker of Truth."

"I guess we don't have a choice." Iris said.

"Leia. Come to my house. I will tell you all I know." Drayden said.

"Thank you. I am off to the Pokémon League. Leia should the worst come to pass, Alan Dayrider is ready with Giratina. His wife, Kento Marek and Malie Marek are also on stand-by." Alder said.

Leia watched Alder fly off. She followed Iris to Daryden's house.

"No one knows who wrote the prophecy, or when it was written." Drayden began. "You know that Reshiram and Zekrom were involved in the first Great War between the Reshkari and the Riazeks."

Leia nodded. "They were once one Pokémon, as the Reshkari and the Riazeks were once one group. A pair of twins were set to inherit leadership of the group, but began to argue about how to lead the group. The Brother fell to the Dark Side, while the Sister remained in the Light. This caused Reshiram and Zekrom to split."

Drayden nodded. "It seems that that war is going to happen again. However, it is possible the prophecy was made up. It is not mentioned in any holy book, despite looking like it came from Arceus, or The Ancient of Days for you Reshkari. It is possible Ghetsis is/was manipulated into believing in it."

"You mean someone else could be pulling the strings?" Iris said

"It is possible." Drayden said. "The prophecy has no winner. Ghetsis is an Aura user. He was likely a Reshkari. All other Reshkari prophecies have a winner. Even all Riakek prophecies have a winner. With no clear winner it would make the prophecy seem more legitimate. No matter who wins, the believers of the prophecy aren't/weren't wrong. It just seem strange to me."

"When was it first discovered?" Leia asked.

"That's another strange thing about it. It came out of nowhere only five years after the fall of the Church of the Helix and Church of the Dome. So it is very new despite people claiming it is an ancient prophecy." Drayden said. "Now I've told you all I know. Come to my gym and prove that you are this Seeker of Truth." Drayden left for his gym.

Leia went to train first. She caught a Foongus on Route Ten and named him Vaike. She trained until Olivia evolved into Vanilluxe. Once Olivia was ready Leia challenged Drayden.

"Now that you are here I will test you to see if you are worthy of challenging the Elite Four!" Drayden sent out a Fraxure. Leia sent out Olivia. Olivia used Ice Beam to freeze Fraxure solid. She did the same to Drudigon and Haxorus.

"I barely got to move. You are worthy of challenging the Elite Four." Drayden gave Leia the Legend Badge.

She exited the gym and saw Master Juniper.

"Leia. You have collected all the badges. I knew you could do it."

Leia bowed. "Thank you Master."

"I discovered that no one knows where the prophecy was found. My father and I looked everywhere. None of the professors outside of Unova could find anything either. That is adding to the theory that someone, or something, made it up."

Leia thought about that. "Drayden said that is first appeared not that long ago."

"At any rate, Ghetsis and N believe in it. Here." Master Juniper gave Leia a Master Ball. "A Legendary Pokémon deserves a Legendary Poke Ball."

Leia accepted the gift.

"Get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow." Her Master said.

Leia obeyed her master and rested for the night.

When morning came Leia went to Route Ten. Cheren and Bianca were waiting for her.

"So you're off to the Pokémon League." Cheren said.

"Yes." Leia said.

"I know you're going to win!" Bianca said.

"Thank you. I will win. I may not end this war, but I will at least slow it down." Leia vowed.

She hugged her friends and left for Victory Road. She made way to the top and there before her stood the Pokémon League. She went into Grimsley's room first.

"So you're the Reshkari everyone is talking about." Grimsley said. "Alder may be our Champion, and he may have taken a liking to you. However, I don't care. Those who oppose the Pokémon League must be put in their place."

Grimsley led with Scrafty. Leia chose Chrom. Chrom quickly killed Scrafty with a well-placed Brick Break. Liepard came out to take its ally's place. Leipard used Arial Ace. Chrom took too much damage and had to be switched out. Jaffar came out to take care of Liepard. One Earthquake was all it took.

Krookodile was up next. Gregor came out and used Seed Bomb. Krookodile was knocked off the stage. It fell to its death. Bisharp was last. Jaffar came back out to kill it with Earthquake.

"I lost again." Grimsley sighed.

Leia went to fight Caitlin next.

"It's late." Caitlin moaned. "I was trying to sleep. Just make this battle interesting."

Caitlin started off with Reuniclus. Leia used Hubert. Hunbert fired a barrage of Shadow Balls. Reuniclus soon collapsed. Musharna was up mext. Leia switched to Jaffar. Jaffar sliced Musharna in two with X-Scissor.

Sigilyph was next. Jaffar trapped it under rocks with Rock Slide. He then cut off Sigilyph's head with X-Scissor. Gothitelle was last. It used Shadow Ball and killed Hubert. Gergor tried to avenge his friend but died to Psychic. Jaffar came out and killed Gothitelle with X-Scissor.

"I guess that was fun. Now please let me sleep."

Leia was furious. How could Caitlin act so nonchalant after killing two Pokemon? She shook her head and continued to fight Shauntal.

"Oh? I'm busy writing a book, but I can battle you." Shauntal said.

Shauntal led with Cofagrigus. Leia led with Jaffar. Jaffar tore into Cofagrigus with Shadow Claw. Chandelure came next. Jaffar used Earthquake to kill it. Golurk was up next. Olivia came out and froze Golurk with Ice Beam. Jellicent was last. Chrom was sent out. Jellincent used Surf. Chrom took the hit and responded with Payback. Jellincent fell to the ground dead.

"You won. I guess I'll have more to add to my book." Shauntal said.

Leia went to the final room. Marshal's

"I'm Marshal. I will be the one to finally put you in your place Reshkari!"

Marshal led with Throh. Leia with Chrom. Throh tried to slow Chrom down with Bulldoze. Chrom shook it off and used Brick Break on Throh's head. Throh fell back dead.

Conkeldurr was next. Conkeldurr used Hammer Arm. Chrom waited until Conkeldurr grew tired. Once it did he struck with Brick Break. Conkeldurr collapsed from exhaustion. It soon stopped breathing. Mienshao was next. It used Jump Kick. Chrom waited for it to come close. He allowed Mienshao to hit, then used Brick Break to break its spine. Sawk was last. Sawk used Karate Chop. Chrom slowed it down with Bulldoze, then Used Brick Break to kill it.

"I lost?" Marshal was stunned.

Leia ignored him and went to find Alder. When she did, she was too late. N had already won.

"I won." N said.

"No…" Adler fell on his knees.

"Alder!" Leia ran to him.

"Leia. I lost." Alder cried.

"Leia." N said. "You haven't awakened Reshiram yet. You should come to my castle. That will be a good place for it to awaken."

Castle? Leia tilted her head

"Arise Team Plasma Castle and surround the Pokemon League!" N yelled.

The ground began to shake. Out of the ground an enormous castle erupted. Stairs shot out from it and entered to Pokémon League.

"This is my castle." N said. "It is from here I will shout 'Trainers! Release your Pokémon!'"

"No…Please." Alder begged.

N ignored him. "But first we should rest. I am sure both of us had some losses. We will both need to train new team members. I will be waiting in my throne room."

"Alder! Leia!" Cheren came running in.

"Cheren…" Alder said.

"Come on. It's late. You should rest. You too Leia." Cheren took them to a room for challengers to rest.

The next day Leia buried Hubert and Gregor. With no time to grieve she garbed Byleth and trained him until he evolved into Leavannny. She occasional saw N who was training a Vanillite.

Once she was ready she gathered with the Gym Leaders and Reshkari and stormed Team Plasma's castle. While her allies dealt with the Seven Sages and grunts she went straight for N.

"Are you looking for N?"

Leia stopped and turned. She saw a young woman, about her age, with red hair and green eys.

"I'm Mara Jade. I am to be N's queen." The woman said. "If you're looking for N he just got back from training and is in his throne room."

Leia thanked Mara and left. As she made her way she spotted the Shadow Triad.

"Hey!" She called. "Why are you three loyal to Ghetsis?"

"He saved my life and taught me everything I know about Pokémon and Aura." One said.

"He carried a burden that should have been mine to carry." Another said. The third remained silent.

"Hm. Now where's the Throne room?" Leia asked. They took her there. When she went in N was waiting with Zekrom. Leia took out her Light Stone and pored her Aura into it.

"I am Reshkari Knight Leia Skywalker! The Seeker of Truth! Now awaken Reshiram and lend me your strength!"

The Light Stone shone bright. When the light faded Reshiram stood. Leia offered it her Master Ball. It accepted. She named it Rhea.

"Now let us end this Seeker of Truth!" N yelled. Rhea and Zekrom became locked in a fierce battle. Zekrom used Fusion Bolt. Rhea shook it off and used Dragon Breath. Zekrom smashed Rhea with Giga Impact. Rhea held on and used another Dragon Breath. Zekrom collapsed unconscious.

N sent out Carracosta next. Leia switched to Frederick. Frederick slowed Carracosta down With Bulldoze. Carracosta used Waterfall. Frederick healed some HP with Drain Punch. He took another Waterfall before washing Carracosta away with Surf..

Klinklang was next. Leia switched to Chrom. Klinklang used Hyper Beam, but Chrom shrugged it off. He broke Klinklang in two with Brick Break. N chose Vanilluxe. It too fell to Brick Break. Zoroark was up next. Zoroark used Focus Blast. Chrom dodged the attack and killed Zoroark with Brick Break.

"My last Pokémon." N said. He sent out Archeops. Archeops used Acrobatics. Chrom fell, but got right back up. He then buried Archeops with Rock Slide.

"I lost…" N fell to the ground. "I won't be saving the world."

Ghetsis walked in. "N!"

N looked up. "Father… I'm sorry." Tears began to fall down his face.

"FATHER?!" Leia screamed.

"It is no matter. I will defeat Leia. You will still rule the world!" Ghetsis said. He turned to Leia. "I am sorry it has to come to this, but I cannot let my son's dream of an Ideal world come to naught. Forgive me my daughter."

Ghetsis sent out Cofagrigus. Leia was too shocked to act. Rhea came out to fight. She used Fusion Flare to burn Cofafrigus.

Bouffalant came next. Leia had recovered and sent out Chrom. Bouffant used Head Charge. Once again Chrom fell, but got back up. He used Brick Break to split Bouffalant's head open.

Hydreigon was next. It used Dragon Pulse and Fire Blast. Chrom took the hits and used Brick Break to snap each of Hydreigon's necks. Elektross was next. Elektross used Acrobatics. Chrom let Elektross hit him and then used Brick Break to kill it. Seismitoad was next. Byleth came and cut off Seismitoad's head with Leaf Blade. Bisharp was next. Jaffar came out and used Earthquake to end it.

"I lost?' Ghetsis said.

"Father please. Enough." N begged. "Leia has won. I-I… I don't want this any more."

Ghetsis turned to his son. "What?"

"Even if I won the war would only continue. It may even get worse. I'm tired of fighting." N said.

Ghetsis looked away. "Then I will do it. I will end this war and seize control of this world. When I do, then you can come and rule it. It is your destiny. Tarkin!"

"Fear!" A Fearow appeared and Ghetsis got on it. He escaped.

"Was he really?" Leia asked.

N sighed. "Yes."

Leia's face fell. She had fulfilled her dream, but at what cost?

Zekrom stirred.

"I never wanted any of this." N, no, Luke explained. "I never wanted to sell my soul and rule the world. I only went along with it because father wanted me to. I loved him and didn't want to disappoint him. He made so many sacrifices just for me. I used his darkness to awaken Zekrom. I never fell. He did for me."

Luke looked up. "He did all that because he loved me. He wanted me to live in a world of peace."

"But he created a world of war." Leia said.

"I had a vision. I fear that father is being controlled by someone. I want to find out who and end their control of father." Luke turned to Leia. "Will you help me?"

Leia smiled and took her brother's hand. They hopped on their dragons and left. At last she had found her brother, and with his help she will find and free her father.


End file.
